


Of Rats and Men

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The towns rat population was getting out of hand and nobody seemed to be able to do anything about it. That was until one beautiful stranger came to town and promised to rid the town of the plague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rats and Men

The dark haired man glared at the mayor, angry but resigned. As if he always had suspected that he wouldn't carry out his end of the deal. All around him was a sea of red and brown haired men and women. He was the only here with black hair, the only one with tanned skin instead of creamy white. He was a foreigner, he didn't belong here and these people had no pity for him. None of them, except one. He smiled at the mayor's son, a sad smile filled with pain. Today was the last day he would see this man smile. For what he planned to do would cross a line that even this man couldn't forgive.   
“If you will not pay me in gold.” Gackt informed the mayor. “I will just have to find an alternative form payment. Instead of precious metals, I will take my payment in blood.” 

A Few Days Earlier

Kami woke up to his sister screaming and jumped out of bed, a scream of his own escaping as something brown and furry ran over his naked feet. A rat! Here, in his bedroom? This was the Mayor's home, not a cheap wooden building at the edge of town. This rat infestation had gotten beyond anything he had ever known. He may be young, only in his twenties, but he was old enough to know this wasn't a natural plague.   
He hurried to his sisters room, finding her standing on the bed shaking from fear. He lace nightgown was falling of her shoulders so Kami's first action was to hand over her dressing gown so that she could cover herself. He didn't want to see that, not as a gay man and certainly not as her brother.   
“Was it a rat?” he asked. “There was one in my room.”  
“I heard your manly screaming.” she teased as their father entered the room.   
“Really Kami?” he scolded. “Screaming at a rat?”  
“Nee-san did too.” he protested, but it wasn't the same. She was a girl and he was a boy. Father's expectations for both of them were entirely different. She was to learn female arts such as sewing, piano and painting as well as skills on handling the household staff, he was to learn about politics, economics and law. He didn't find these subjects hard to master, just boring.   
“I know you're different,” his father scolded, well aware of Kami's sexual preferences and treating them like a fetish that shouldn't be spoken of in polite company. “but that's no excuse. You need to behave like a man.”  
“I'm sorry father, I was just startled.” Kami replied. He was lucky his father could still love him despite what he was. He wasn't going to push that love any further in fear it might shatter from the pressure. His father would accept he was gay, he would try and be the man his father had always wanted him to be. He studied hard, tried to act 'normal' (whatever that was) and aimed for law school. A career his parents both approved of and he felt was at least liveable. It's not like he was entirely sure what it was that he wanted to do anyway, best to follow this road.   
“I'll call for an exterminator in the morning. Get some sleep.” the mayor ordered. Sceptically Kami returned to his bedroom and got back to bed. Lying awake, scared the rat might return, he wondered if an exterminator could even help. His father had tried six others already. 

The morning came and with it along came Gackt. Entranced by his foreign beauty Kami couldn't help but listen into the conversation he was having with his father. He was the new exterminator? He seemed far to elegant to do that job. Far too beautiful to deal death, if only to rodents.   
“Five isn't enough. Not for my services.” the dark haired man said, his accent making the English words sound like music. Smiling Kami headed downstairs, he shouldn't get involved but he needed to talk to this man. Needed to get to know him. It was just a crush he reassured himself, this man wasn't even going to be here to stay.   
“Five what?” Kami asked with a smile, blushing as Gackt turned to look at him. Deep brown eyes that wanted to swallow him whole. When had he ever been so entranced by a man just by his looks? He didn't think he ever had.  
“Hundred.” the man replied. “We were just discussing how many gold coins my services would cost.”   
“Five hundred?” Kami repeated stunned. Even that was over double the reward his father had originally offered to the man who could rid this town of rats.   
“Do you want the rats gone?” the dark haired man asked. “I could leave you know. Let you suffer from this plague. I'm the only one who can rid this town of the infestation. Six hundred gold coins. Not a penny less.”   
“Five hundred and fifty.” the mayor bargained. He would really go that high?   
“Five hundred and fifty and some time alone with your son.” he bartered, his smile making Kami weak at the knees. His father gave him a look, he knew exactly what the foreign man wanted with his son. He could also tell that Kami wanted him to say yes.   
“Deal.” the mayor agreed, shaking the foreign man's hand. “But you won't see a single coin until the rats are gone.”   
“Just give me a day.” the dark haired man reassured him before ignoring him entirely in favour of his pretty son. “You can show me around.”  
“Only if you tell me your name.” Kami replied, it felt strange flirting in front of his dad but thankfully his father walked out leaving them alone.   
“Gackt.” came the answer. A single name, no suggestion of anymore but it was enough.   
“I'm Kami.” he found himself responding, nervously accepting the offered hand as they walked out into the street, watched only by yet another rat. 

Gackt's lips were soft against his own, his body pressing against him hard and muscular. Desperately his fingers ran through Gackt's hair, his pulse quickening to a frantic pace. How could one kiss feel this good?   
The day had gone like a dream as he showed Gackt around the town. Pointing out pieces of history, his favourite places and most importantly the more infested areas. Gackt had listened with interest to everything he had to say, contributing just enough to keep the conversation going.   
He'd stayed for dinner, his father giving him suspicious looks the whole time. It was clear to Kami that the mayor and Gackt didn't get on. There was no trust between either of them but he did his best to act like nothing was wrong. Laughing at Gackt's jokes whilst staying respectful in his father's eyes. He'd thought he'd done the perfect job at acting the mayor's son.  
Until of course Gackt had found his way to his bedroom, pushing him against the wall and sharing this magical kiss. For a moment he had tried to protest, tried to resist but he couldn't. Not when it was Gackt against him. His hormones were betraying him, every last one demanding he gave into this man, and give in he did.   
“I have work to do.” Gackt apologised as he moved away leaving a breathless Kami to battle his disappointment and relief that this hadn't gone any further. “I'll be back in the morning. Will you see me then too?”   
“I'll look forward to it.” Kami promised watching as Gackt left through the window in which he had entered. As he went to lock it, it was one thing Gackt entering this way, quite another if it had been someone else, he noticed a brown rat watching him. Quickly he slid the bolt shut, relieved as the rat turned to follow Gackt. “You're as entranced with him as I am.” he whispered to the rat, shutting the curtains and crawling into his bed.   
As he lay, trying to get some sleep but to excited tonight to drift of quickly, he heard the sounds of music playing in the street below. No, it had to be his imagination. Still the music was like a gentle lullaby, sending him to sleep. 

The next morning he woke at dawn, he'd never felt so good and he hurried out of bed spending the next half hour getting dressed. The outfit had to be right, casual but flattering. Gackt was coming to see him! He was so excited.   
Like a repeat of yesterday he arrived downstairs to find Gackt talking to his father about money. At least they weren't arguing so much today. The conversation was quite civil. He went over to join then, sharing a smile with Gackt as he stood by his father's side.  
“I have no proof the rats are actually gone.” his father was saying. Had Gackt cleared them all out already? That sounded impossible, but so had the existence of rats that could take down a small dog. They'd done the last so why couldn't Gackt have done the first?  
“All drowned in the river. Downstream, your drinking water will be unaffected.” Gackt reassured him. “But, for another day with your son I will wait. You will not see a single rat today, or hear of anybody who has. Then tomorrow you will pay me.”  
“Twenty-four hours without a rat and payment is yours.” the mayor promised. Smiling Kami left with Gackt, leading him to a small café where they could sit down and enjoy breakfast.   
“When my father pays you, what will you do?” Kami asked worried. If Gackt said he was going to leave then what would he do?   
“I have a home in the city. I'll probably go back there.” Gackt explained. Disappointed spread through Kami, Gackt was going to leave him? How could this be?  
“I'm going to the city myself, in the autumn.” Kami replied. “I've applied to study law at the university, if I get in that is.”   
“Then perhaps I will seek you out.” Gackt replied, but something about Kami's words was bothering him. “You're still in school? Still a child?”  
“Seventeen.” Kami admitted. “Eighteen in a couple of months. I'm an adult really.”  
“Not quite yet.” Gackt replied looking pensive.   
“I'm old enough to know what I'm doing.” Kami informed him stubbornly. “Old enough to consent.”   
“I never said you weren't.” Gackt replied as a woman came over with their breakfast orders. He still didn't look happy to hear Kami's age, yet it didn't seem to stop him flirting either. 

That night Gackt returned to him, though he was different than the night before. More aggressive as they kissed, more determined for things to go further. His hands wandered all over Kami's body, unable to stay away.  
“Tonight, I want to have you all.” Gackt whispered and Kami nodded. Despite his virginity he had no fears. He would give it up in a heartbeat for this man. He would lay down and die if that was what Gackt requested. He was entranced.   
“You can have it all.” Kami replied, the smile on Gackt's lips all the encouragement he needed to allow the older man to undress him. He was weak and helpless, entirely at Gackt's mercy, and he didn't mind in the slightest. Not when he lay on his bed, legs parted ready for the other man to take him. Not when fingers slid inside him, toughing him in places he had never felt before. Not when he was holding back moans as the dark haired man took him to places beyond anything he could imagine. His fingers clung to the bedsheets, his body trembled in pleasure and he stared up with nothing but love in his eyes.   
“Stay with me.” he whispered later, he didn't expect Gackt to but to his surprise he did. Staying with him until he was asleep before silently slipping away into the night.

The next morning Kami woke up still smiling, the scent of his lover still in his bed. He wasn't hurt Gackt was gone, getting caught beside him wouldn't have ended well for either of them. He'd been selfish to ask Gackt to stay.   
He went to wash, doing his best to hide any signs Gackt had taken his innocence the night before. Dressed in his favourite clothes he headed downstairs expecting to find Gackt there with his father. He was, just like the last two mornings, and again they were discussing payment.  
“I need to hold a town meeting,” his father was saying. “To discuss this payment with the benefactors of this town.  
“You promised me 550 coins.” Gackt reminded him, anger in his voice. He had no smile for Kami this morning, just a small nod to show he was even aware Kami was there.   
“We will discuss it.” his father replied firmly. “In the town meeting.”  
“You will pay me my money.” Gackt informed him. “One way or another. Have your town meeting, delay all you like, however your promise to me will not change.”   
“Father will make sure you're paid.” Kami reassured him, hurt by the way Gackt looked at him as if he was a fool before he turned to storm away. “You will won't you?” he begged his father.  
“He will be paid. But not that much.” his father replied shocking Kami. Had his father deliberately lied? In a rush he ran to the door, staring out at the empty streets wondering where Gackt had gone. There was no signs of him, not even footprints in the snow that had fallen in the night.  
Worry gnawed at Kami as he picked at his breakfast, unable to enjoy a single bite. He worried for his father, sure that Gackt wasn't the type to just accept he had been cheated. He worried about Gackt too, alone in a town where he knew nobody. But mostly he worried about himself. What would Gackt think of him, the son of a liar? Did Gackt even like him at all? Had he been too quick to lay down for him? Perhaps he had been used by Gackt? He always had been part of the payment. 

The town gathered for the meeting that felt rather like a trial. Back and forth Gackt and the townsmen argued. Accusing him of cheating, of it being the cold that had driven the rats away. One man even accused Gackt of being the one to have brought the rats here in the first place. It was clear to Kami that he was the only one on Gackt's side.  
“Gackt came and now the rats are gone. Surely he should get an reward?” Kami asked. The whole town fell silent, surprised that he had spoken up. He was shy and quiet normally, but he couldn't sit here and watch Gackt reputation be butchered so cruelly for the sake of gold.   
“He shall receive 200 silver coins.” his father decreed, though the village had 200 gold coins in reserve to pay the man who removed the rats. Once again, Gackt was being cheated.   
“If you will not pay me in gold.” Gackt informed the mayor. “I will just have to find an alternative form payment. Instead of precious metals, I will take my payment in blood.” The town went into uproar at this, anger and fear filling every heart. Abuse was shouted at Gackt now as he walked out, plotting whatever revenge he had planned. Stunned Kami could only watch him go. His heart breaking inside his chest. Gackt didn't mean he was going to start killing people did he? He couldn't. Gackt was generous and kind. Beautiful inside and out.   
“We're going home.” Kami's father announced. “Everyone, lock your doors tonight. Do not go near that man. He is dangerous and cannot be trusted.” Obediently Kami followed his father, too upset by events to protest. Gackt may or might not be trustworthy, but he knew in his heart that his father hadn't been. His father had lied the whole time. Not just about Gackt's payment, but the reward that he had offered to all men. 

That night Gackt appeared in his room. Entering through the window that had been locked and barred but now hung open. He was a magical being Kami realised, something he had always known. He had been bewitched to love Gackt and now his heart was broken.   
“You don't look happy to see me.” Gackt commented.   
“You put me under your spell. Tricked me into loving you.” Kami informed him. “All so you could use my body.”   
“Is that what you think of me?” Gackt asked, his expression unreadable.   
“You're here for my blood.” Kami finished, bringing up the knife he had kept hidden.   
“I'm not a murderer Kami.” Gackt informed him. “It's impossible to enchant a man into love. I can control your body if I willed, but not your heart.”   
“Did you even care for me?” Kami demanded. “Or was that all an act?”   
“Nothing we shared was an act. Nothing was fake.” Gackt replied. “I would never hurt you. But I made a promise. I will take my payment in blood, starting with the mayor's. You are his son, in the next room is his daughter. I will take you both.”   
“Take us where?” Kami demanded. “For what purpose.”  
“As hostages, until I am paid in full. No harm will come to you.” Gackt promised as he raised an instrument to his lips. It was a wooden pipe, playing a soulful tune that enchanted his entire body. The knife dropped from his fingers. He was sleep walking, but his mind was awake. Calm not scared. Silently he followed Gackt out into the hall, watching his sister as she appeared beside him and he offered his hand to her. She accepted and quietly they walked out of the house behind Gackt, the neighbours children joining them, like a parade through the centre of the town. Every child was here, he didn't need to look, he just knew. This was why Gackt had been worried about his age, so unhappy when he had said seventeen. Two months later he would have been an adult, he would have been safe. 

He woke from the sleepwalking haze in a cave that was warm despite the cold outside. Rugs covered the floor, soft against his naked feet. He checked his sister was all right before looking around. There were twenty children here, though neither of the towns babies had been taken. Perhaps because they couldn't walk?   
“We're locked in!” a girl protested. He recognised her as the butcher's daughter, about six months younger than himself, they were the closest thing to adults here.   
“Don't panic.” Kami ordered. He was the mayor's son, he had to take charge. “The older kids need to watch out for the youngest. We'll be safe. Gackt means us no harm. He wishes to scare out parents. Nothing more.”   
“You heard him!” the butcher's daughter called out, beginning to organise the children into pairs as Kami had suggested. She didn't believe him, but she was staying calm for the sake of the smaller kids.   
Spotting some crates to one side Kami opened them to find them filled with breads, cheese and cooked meats. This was to be their breakfast he realised. Hunger washed over him just looking at it and sure it was safe he did his best to share everything out fairly. It was only when done that he found Gackt watching him. He turned away, he was too heart broken to look at the man who had stolen them all away.   
“You need to talk to him.” one of the older boys whispered in his ear. “He knows you, maybe he'll listen?”   
“I don't know.” Kami said doubtfully. All eyes were on him and nervously he walked towards the iron bars that kept them locked in, surprised when they bent at his presence allowing him to step out of the cage. They closed behind him but that wasn't to be unexpected.   
“You hate me.” Gackt commented. He sounded sad about it, but it had been his own fault.  
“Hate is too weak a word.” Kami responded angrily. There was nothing more this man could do to him that would hurt him anymore than he already was.   
“I'm going to give your father one last chance to pay me.” Gackt explained. “If all goes well you'll be free by lunchtime.”  
“And if he doesn't?” Kami demanded. “What then? What will you do with all these children if he says no?”  
“He won't say no.” Gackt replied confidentially. “He won't risk loosing his son, the son that he loves so much he can overlook him being gay? The daughter he cherishes with all his heart? The two of you are your father's greatest weakness and I have you both.”   
“I wanted to meet you in the city.” Kami whispered. “I wanted you to show me your home, like I showed you mine. I wanted us to be together.”  
“We still can.” Gackt reassured him. “I care for you Kami.”  
“You care about money more.” Kami replied. Turning his back on his captor he walked back towards the iron bars which bent for him once again. He was crying but he wouldn't let Gackt see. Silently he sat, facing the back wall of the cave unable to deal with what Gackt had done. 

As Gackt had predicted his father and the town's people paid him every last gold coin, their children returned to their families none the worst for wear. With one exception, Kami. He was still broken hearted, unable to get over his first heart break. It had all been so magical in the beginning, and now it had ended like this.   
“You love him, don't you?” his mother asked one day as she sat down beside him. “Despite all he's done, your heart still longs for him. That's why you're so broken inside.”   
“He was a monster. In the end.” Kami replied, neither agreeing or disagreeing his mother's words.  
“Monsters are men who murder children and rape innocent girls.” his mother corrected. “Monsters send shivers of terror down a good man's spine. Monsters have no heart. Does this sound like Gackt to you?”  
“No.” Kami admitted. “But what he did...”  
“Was a response to your father's actions. No harm came to any man, woman or child in this town.” his mother corrected. “Find it in your heart to forgive him. You'll feel better for it.”   
“You think I should forgive him?” Kami asked stunned. “He stole your children.”  
“Not even for a day.” she replied. “Your father was wrong Kami, he should have kept his promise. This was his doing just as much as Gackt's. I don't see you hating him.”  
“How can I hate him?” Kami asked. “He's my father and I love him.”   
“And Gackt?” his mother asked. “He was your first love wasn't he? How can you hate him?”   
“I can't.” Kami realised. “I can't hate him at all. What am I meant to do?”  
“Go, find him.” his mother replied firmly. “You don't want to study law do you? Your whole life you've done what your father wanted. You no longer know how to follow your heart. But it's what you need to do now.”   
“Follow my heart.” Kami repeated. “Father will be so mad.”  
“Stop worrying about him. It's your life.” his mother scolded. With a smile Kami realised that he could only agree.  
“I need money, to go to the city and find him.” Kami replied, his mother's smile making it all worth while. Gackt had loved him and he had hurt him just as much as Gackt had hurt him. They needed to forgive and start again. In the end, the piper had stolen a child, robbed him of his innocence and made him a man. A man who had learned that the only path he could walk was that of love.


End file.
